My Lover
by rdfng
Summary: When Dib finds out Gaz gives Zim something, he begins to suspect something's going on between the two.. Can Dib stop the growing relationship? Does Zim actually have feelings for Gaz? Why is Gaz being affectionate to Zim?
1. Crush?

**Title:** My Lover

**Rating: **T– Language

**Pairing: **GAZR – Gaz and Zim Romance

**Summary: **Gaz and Zim have been crushing on each other for a few months now. Dib is trying to stop the madness, but his head is too big

**AN: **Hey everyone, this is the renewed version of My Lover because the first version sucked. Hopefully, this will be a better and slightly longer version of My Lover, so enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Invader Zim and its characters do not belong to me. But the story belongs to me so…OBEY THE FIST!

* * *

"Where the hell is it?" Gaz hissed, her hands digging past her toys that smiled crazily at her. She was looking for something she was planning to slip to her older brother's arch nemesis. She didn't really know what the little green alien liked, but she knew he would accept whether he liked it or not. At some point of time, she found what she was looking for right next to her shelf of video games. A small mood ring(which was probably outdated) was clenched in her palm as she slung her skool bag around her shoulder.

"Gaz, we'll be late to skool!" The demonic princess of doom grunted in frustration and stomped down the stairs. Her older brother was tapping his foot in an annoying fashion, his face twisted in irritation. "Finally," Dib said in exasperation, walking out of the living room and going down the street. Gaz grunted in slight anger and walked out of the house, the door closing by automatically. They walked in silence, but Gaz pulled out her new _Vampire Piggys 10.0_(which she found in her backpack to her amazement).

After five to ten minutes, Gaz looked up to see the skool and the idiotic children bouncing around. They cackled and screamed like the stupid earth monkeys they were and Gaz made her usual grunt. Out of instinct, her eyes scanned the area until she heard outrageous screaming not to far from her.

"PITIFUL HUMAN! I am a filthy, EARTHWORM baby like you! I LOVE EARTH!" Gaz's eyes twinkled for a few seconds to see Zim, waving his short arms with his face flushing a dark shade of green. Dib was gritted his teeth and Gaz noticed his neck was straining quite a lot. Kids turned their attention, but did no more then stare at the fits of screaming.

"Sooner or later Zim, everyone will know your secret!" Dib cried, pointing his finger at the alien accusingly. Zim's eyes twitched furiously and his gloved claw clenched very tightly. Dib saw his defeat and smirked at Zim, acting as if he had just brought down Super Pee-Pee single handily – that is, if the overgrown hamster was still alive and he wasn't in that crazy suit…

Gaz went back to glance at Zim, but got distracted by something poking out of his hair. It seemed to be like a wire, but it seemed to twitch whenever Zim grew angry. _Antennae_, a small voice echoed that in her mind and she couldn't help but think it was her annoying brother's voice. Her mouth tightened and she erased the thought, but still continued to stare at Zim until he caught her eye. _Oh crap…_

"YOU! Queen of DOOM! What are you doing? ARE YOU CHECKING OUT ZIM'S SEXY INVADER BODY!"(1) This brought everyone on campus to gasp and instantly turn to Gaz. The girl was calm, but her mind was repeating curse words continuously. A slight pink came to her face from both embarrassment and anger. Suddenly, the sunny sky turned very cloud and lightning clashed horrifically. Rain fell and everyone screamed in joy, with the exception of Zim. The rain went away after a few moments and everyone groaned in disappointment.

"WHY MUST THIS BE?" Zim yowled, his green skin blistering and sizzling horribly. Dib chuckled as the bell rang abruptly and ran up the steps with all the other kids except Zim and Gaz. Zim flinched in fear as Gaz towered over him demonically, her eyes unreadable. "Why…?"

"Because," Gaz murmured, turning around and walking halfway up the stoop. "You're meant to be tortured." Gaz did not look back at Zim and walked to Mr. Elliott's class with satisfaction. Zim seemed to be have hurt deeply, wounds growing within him that were much worse than his blisters.

That was harsh, a voice different from the other she had heard in the morning. It sounded like her voice but much softer and kinder. The semi goth growled to herself and a bit of the fifth graders stole fearful glances at her. Mr. Elliott, who was teaching cheerfully, took a curious look and made a look that Gaz new instantly. See me after class…

Gaz sighed in exasperation but nodded to Mr. Elliott and placed her head on the desk. Her eyes opened slightly and she stared at the tagging marked upon her dirty desk. Mumbling something under her breath, she took out a piece of paper and her lead pencil and began to draw pigs of doom. She needn't pay attention for this was all too simple for her. Gaz had been given the choice to join Dib and Zim's class, but the fact that she would be stuck with her brother…she didn't even want to think about it.

The class ended within seven of her piggy drawings, all which had been colored and inked. As soon as the children flooded out the door and out onto the playground, it began to rain(2). Gaz looked at the sky and saw the sun was out but did not say anything. Mr. Elliott made a concerned expression at the rain, but looked back at Gaz expectantly.

"It's nothing," Gaz said, going over to her desk and retrieved a maroon umbrella. "Nothing but a silly little act of stupidity…"

"Gaz," Mr. Elliott pushed his wide glasses up his nose and smiled sweetly at the girl with concern. Gaz always expected he was gay, but never had concrete evidence. "You don't normally growl in class. You're usually…utterly quiet?"

Gaz's lip arched in both amusement and question, but kept silent. Mr. Elliott continued on and Gaz would only answer with '_It's nothing…_' Gaz's teacher admitted defeat after the twentieth answer and shooed Gaz off. She was happy to finally get out of the class and was able to get out the rain – although she did not like it to touch her. The rain was lighter now, but Gaz still had her umbrella out and children were still crying out in joy.

"Gaz-earthworm!" The Queen of Doom turned to see an anguish Zim, panting in what seemed to be pain. He had more blisters on his green skin now and his eyes were watering a bit. "I forgot to put on paste. You shall surrender your rain…deflector…thingy…OR PERISH!" He made a swipe for the umbrella, but Gaz jabbed him with the tip sharply. Zim gasped and hunched over to hold his squildy spooch.

"How pathetic," Gaz hissed, throwing her umbrella at Zim's boots and walking into the rain. The rain did not bother her, it was just she had to take a shower when she got home and she wanted to spend all her free time in playing _Vampire Piggys 10.0_. Zim's eyes flickered for a quick moment until he snatched the umbrella and ran out on the playground. Gaz sat on the wall that boarded the playground and looked up at the dark clouds. She squinted because the sun was still out and shielded her eyes, string out absently.

She wasn't really paying attention, but she could see Zim just standing near the fence. His green skin stuck out like a sore thumb and the maroon umbrella didn't help him at all. Dib was leaning on the opposite fence, his trench coat collar pulled up a little bit higher. Gaz needn't look for him because his head was as big as those mallets you see on stupid cartoons. Gaz just knew, though, that Dib was glaring at him with pure loathing and Zim was returning the hateful stare.

When the bell rang, the rain had stopped and everyone was soaking wet. The children would eventually catch a cold from the rain, but Gaz was practically immune to viruses. She wasn't into anything paranormal but from the research Dib rambled at home, she bet Zim didn't know what a cold was.

Gaz wrung her hair and it went into a limp version of her normal hairstyle. Her clothes were still pretty wet, but they would dry off from the AC the teachers left on constantly. She jumped off the brick wall and walked casually up the stoops when she felt someone pull her back. Gaz's first intention was to smack the bloody daylights of the person, but the feeling of leather told her it was Zim. Something poked her lightly in the back and the green alien made a grunt.

"Here. I don't need this any longer…" Zim let go of Gaz and walked ahead of her, but did something Gaz did not expect. He smiled. He smiled at her…


	2. Mind Reading

**AN**: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews; I never thought I would get that much!

**Answer to the Reviews**:

Yes, I was aiming for Zim to seem a little OOC-ish in the previous chapter. Sorry for the confusion

Everyone, I'm sooo sorry for not updating in forever. Just recently, my laptop broke down as well as my internet. What's a twelve-year-old to do with the internet down?

I'm not sure if I mentioned this, but my e-mail is if you can't find it on my profile. I should be getting a new one soon, so I'll keep you posted!

**Disclaimer**: Invader Zim does not belong to me, but you all know I would be ruling your asses if I did…

* * *

Gaz stood there, almost frozen on the spot by the sudden change in Zim's mood. She had also forgotten to give him that mood ring, but she decided to just put it in his pocket. Clutching her umbrella, she went inside for the remaining period of school. She sat in her seat awkwardly, pondering why Zim had smiled at her. Gaz treated him like a piece of trash, but he had been able to show _a bit_ of kindness to her. The bell interrupted her thoughts and she jumped a little, looking at the empting desks around her.

Gaz picked up her stuff and walked out with her Game Slave whipped out. She wanted to take her mind away from Zim and Vampire Piggys were the key to that reality. Dib was waiting for her by the school entrance, his big head blocking her sun. The massive urge to punch him drained away as he moved along, but she lingered on the thought for the moment.

"He smiled," Dib said abruptly when they were off of school grounds. Gaz paused for a small moment, but growled to show him that she was beginning to get annoyed. "Why did he smile at you?"

"If your stupid voice does not cease, I will rip out your tongue and throw it out from the neighbor's dog to eat," Gaz growled menacingly at Dib, whom had stopped walking and now stared at Gaz seriously. "What?"

"Why did he smile at you?" Dib was beginning to get very persistent and he had more force in his tone but Gaz did not falter. Instead, she saved the game(there was a save point a bit behind her character) and pocketed it, one of her amber brown eyes opened.

"Zim?"

"_Why did he smile at you_?" There was anger in Dib's tone now and his eyes were narrowed dangerously. Gaz's eye twitched in annoyance and she growled, flipping her hair behind her shoulder.

"You are so stupid Dib, you know that? How should I know why some freak smiled at me?" Dib's eyes were still narrowed, but his face softened a bit. Cars whizzed past them and added a bit more drama to the silence until Gaz began to walk.

"Don't trust him!" Dib followed his younger sister with the same pregnant silence, aside the fact that Gaz's Game Slave emitted a lot of noise. Dib's large head buzzed with paranoia, the thought of Zim controlling Gaz making him shiver with fear. Soon, a door swung in front of the two siblings and Professor Membrane slipped out.

"I will see you at dinner, you two! Science is calling me!" Professor Membrane snaked around Gaz and into his hover car, the vehicle speeding off at a tremendous amount of velocity. Dib shrugged and trudged into the house with thought and frustration. _Why_ had Zim smile at Gaz?

Dib ran up the stairs and locked his bedroom door, taking out his usual paranormal investigation equipment. In only a few minutes, he was able to connect to the probe he had recently installed in Zim's house. His eyes narrowed when Zim and his stupid, little robot came into view.

"That DIB!" Zim stomped his feet on the ground and threw himself on the couch. GIR, who was partially clothed in his dog suit, hummed himself the Doom Song and Zim growled. His body slouched to an uncomfortable position and he began to ramble about Dib again.

"Always ruining my ingenious plans and then his huge head, ALWAYS blocking my light! I tell you GIR, someday, that pathetic Earth-Monkey will get a rude awakening. MWUAHAHA – " Zim hacked in mid laugh, making Dib splutter with laughter and GIR squeal in delight.

"MUCUS!" GIR screamed, his arms flailing in the air and his small face filled with jubilance. Zim growled after recovering himself and threw the remote at GIR, walking off into the kitchen to flush himself down the toilet. GIR moaned in loneliness but snapped his head to the TV, the Scary Monkey Show beginning.

"Damn, nothing important!" Dib turned off his laptop and took off his headphones. Flopping himself upon his bed, Dib growled as his face buried in a pillow. There had to be a reason why both Gaz and Zim were acting so strangely. In only a few minutes, it concurred to Dib that he could always make a mind reading device. It wouldn't be powerful, but it would be able to tap into a person's mind temporarily. Dib pulled his head from the pillow, grinned maniacally, jumped off his bed, and ran out the room.

Hours passed as Dib worked in the garage, Tak's chained Voot Cruiser attempting to slaughter him. At times, he would be able to get a bit of help from the mechanical version of Tak, but it was mostly death threats. Night passed and day dawned upon him and Dib was able to make _one_ micro device that would be able to read thoughts.

"SUCCESS!" he squealed, but doubled over immediately from lack of energy. Gaz kicked the door open and growled, walking over Dib until she was standing on top of him. His organs were getting crushed and he moaned in pain.

"Get up," Gaz hissed, kicking his large head and stepping off him. Dib sighed and stood up painfully, dusting himself off to look decent. Too lazy to bring himself into the shower, Dib just changed his shirt and walked out with Gaz into the morning. "You reek." Gaz scowled and walked further, Dib just frowning at her.

"No appreciation…." He growled and pulled out the device he worked so hard on that night. It was small and you couldn't really see it, but it was made to be disguisable. Dib held it in his balled hand and thought whom he should put it on. Zim would just normally think of the destruction of earth and Gaz…he didn't really know _what_ went through Gaz's mind. Perhaps he would start there and just create another mind reading device while channeling Gaz's.

Dib's thoughts were interrupted when he stepped on something hard. Looking down, he saw he had stepped on some sort of mood ring. Halting and picking it up, he saw that the ring was detailed with gothic illustrations, the kind that Gaz would be interested in.

"What are you looking at?" Dib's eyes shot up and he saw Gaz looking at him with both an annoyed and curious look. Her eyes narrowed and Dib balled the ring in his hand with the small device. "Gimme that! It's mine!" Gaz started to snarl like a rabid dog and snatched Dib's wrist. Her brother howled in pain and instantly released his grip on the ring, making it fall with a small _tink_!

"Geez!" Dib massaged his wrist gingerly and watched Gaz pick up the ring. She pocketed it while Dib continued to nurse his bruised wrist. At least he and fused the two items in his hand so he'd be able to read Gaz's mind. _Or_ that's at least what he thought…


	3. How did he know?

**AN: **Nyo, I finally got my internet fixed! I now know how to fix it when I've lost connection for a period of days. I will try to update when I can and if I don't update within a month, start e-mailing or reviewing my stories to get me to update. I know homework can make me stop updating, but a month may not be an acceptable period.

**Replies to the Reviews:**

Ha, sorry if I overdid it with the 'Dib's head is large' thing. I just wanted to keep the JV style and just to amuse myself. I'll lower the use of Dib's head abuse(heh, that rhymed…)

**Disclaimer:** Invader Zim is not mine but I own this story! D

* * *

Dib and Gaz continued their walk to school and soon came onto the grounds, joining the crowd of people that pushed themselves into the small hallway. Before Dib knew it, his sister was absorbed in the crowd and he was soon being pushed forward as more and more children walked in. But Dib didn't have any time to think as children shoved him into Ms. Bitters' room. Everyone, including Zim, was already at their seats and as soon as Dib sat in his seat, Mrs. Bitters slithered into the room gloomily. Her tall and lithe frame hunched over and her lip quirked as she scanned the room. 

"Another rotten day where all you rotten children are here…" She hissed to herself and inwardly plotted all of their horrible dooms, but soon turned to the blackboard behind her and scribbled down the day's lesson with chalk. As Ms. Bitters did this, Dib opened his desk and applied all his newly built technology that had something to do with his mind reading device. He needn't worry if anyone saw him for his human class mates were just stupid and Zim was just plain annoying.

There we're small beeping noises and a small antenna popped from the machine with it turning continuously. Dib grinned at his success and closed his desk as Ms. Bitters put down her piece of chalk and turn at the class. Her lip quirked in disgust to all of the children and she opened her history book to the middle of the book. While she was scanning the page, Dib quickly put headphones over his ears and smiled innocently.

"All right children, we will continue our lesson on the Bubonic Plague. You see, from all the HORRIBLE and DOOMED infestation of –" Zim soon shot his hand up in the air and waved, making everyone groan in despair. After having Zim in their class for quite sometime, they were used to him having the urge to share his thoughts on the lesson continuously. Their teacher sighed and her lip curled in disgust, her eyes narrowing dangerously on the little green alien.

"Ms. Bitters, since a great population of Rome died due to this…_plague_, do you believe that an alien race would've been able to avoid this death?" To get over with Zim's little question, Ms. Bitters nodded sourly, looking into her book. Zim chuckled knowingly. "Well, since you seem to agree with my theory, I would like to say, PITIFUL EARTH-MONKEY SCUM! It is CLEAR who is superior!" Dib, along with the rest of the class, groaned in annoyance as Zim cackled happily and ranted on about superior races. After he stopped his ranting, Ms. Bitters continued on the subject of the Bubonic plague. As the class became frightened with her horrible teaching, Dib was on his toes to hear the first sign of his sister's thoughts. If Gaz really had feelings for Zim, he would have to destroy Zim now!

An hour passed and Dib was beginning to doubt that his mind control device was defective, making him waste precious moments of sleeping on it. But just as he was about to switch off the transmitter technology he had built, he heard faint sounds in the back of his head. His head swerved around in question, but noticed it wasn't coming from any of his classmates. His hand went to his ear and felt the headphones and just as comprehension dawned upon him, he grinned brightly only to make him seem crazier.

_Pitiful worms, dying only from FLEAS and RATS! How disgusting…_

Dib's smile soon fell as the voice sounded a bit lower than his sister's. In fact, it sounded annoyingly like Zim's. As a matter of fact, that sounded a lot like what Zim would say on the subject of the Bubonic Plague. Realization struck him like lightening and Dib's head snapped to the other side of the classroom. His eyes fixed on the desk that was only three seats away, seeing a gloved hand that was adorned with a small ring. The very same ring that he had stepped on and planted the mind reading device this morning…

Dib screamed aloud in the class but the recess bell rang and drowned out the ear splitting noise. The children squealed in delight and fled from their seats as Dib had his head planted onto his desk, his eyes filled with horror. Now he knew there was a very high chance that Gaz liked his nemesis and that cracked his heart into two. As Dib raised his head, thoughts ran through his mind, feeling him with dread,

_But wait!_ Dib walked out of the classroom gloomily as a small voice whispered into his ear. _You only need to be very cautious if Zim returns your sister's feelings!_ Dib thought that was very true and a determined look washed over his face. He decided that he would now let Zim's thoughts transmit over to him and see if he would have to take action quickly. His trench coat flowed behind him as he ran through the halls and out onto the playground, his auburn eyes scanning the area for his younger sister. Dib soon took a seat next to her on the faded bars and looked at her video screen as she grunted in annoyance.

"You're blocking my light," Dib smiled sheepishly and jumped off and back on to the opposite side next to her, continuing to watch her kill vampire piggys(I know it's not the accurate word). He soon broke the silence with a small cough and looked at the sky.

"So, um, that ring you have," He approached cautiously with a clipped glance at her. "Is it for you or anyone in particular?"

"You are on the verge of breaking your neck and it does not concern the likes of you, _Dib_…" She spat her comment out in anger and Dib took a good nudge away from Gaz in fear of being pushed by her. He knew that she gave it to Zim, but he just wanted to get his facts straight. By the way how angry she answered his question, he took that as a '_Yes, I gave that ring to someone_'. He sat there for a few more moments before jumping off and walking around in search of Zim, leaving Gaz in state of peace but shock as well. The question that continuously repeated in her mind was '_How did he know…?_'

**

* * *

AN: **Very short, I know. Sorry but I'll try to make the chapters longer. Merry Christmas everyone! Oh and fanfiction won't let me show my e-mail. That's why it didn't show in the previous chapter. I guess you should just send me a message or something. I dunno... 


	4. Took it off

**AN:** Hey everyone. After two years, I've found the muse to type again. Enjoy.

* * *

"This is _so_ wrong!" Dib paced around his room with his hands tangled in his hair as his computer was downloading data by the second. Ever since he and Gaz had gotten home, his laptop was automatically downloading and recording Zim's thoughts from the ring. The results weren't bad, more so about world domination and having alien troops make army bases upon its ground. But at least five-percent of the documented thoughts included his sister, and how she would be spared from the disaster yet to unfold.

"How can a…_filthy_ alien be in love with my sister? I mean – I don't know if he actually loves her, but come on! It's so obvious he _likes_ her!" Dib continued to rant hysterically until his father had yelled at him from the living room. Dib covered his mouth in embarrassment but the thoughts still reeled through his mind.

_Could Zim really be in love with Gaz? What if Gaz starts to like him back? WHAT IF I HAVE AN ALIEN FOR A RELATIVE?_ _I can't let this go one…The FBI would be all over me like ants on cinnamon buns!_

Dibs eyes glanced from side to side in fear and broke out in cold sweat. Eventually, he let out a terrified scream and ripped clumps of his hair out in hysteria. He continued to wail until his front door was kicked down to reveal his sister. Dib screamed even louder at the sight of her, for he knew what was already going to happen. It happened very quickly – Dib was smashed against the wall and was suspended above the ground by his neck. He started choking while his eyes bulged out from the immense force. Gaz's teeth were bared as she hissed angrily at him.

"Dad told you to _shut up_!" The grip on Dib's throat tightened considerably and the small boy began to turn blue. "Stop screaming like a little retarded pansy! If I have to come in hear _one_ more time, I will _rip_ out your organs and feed them to the neighbor's dog!"

Dib fell to the ground in a heap, swallowing mouthfuls of oxygen greedily. One of Gaz's eyes opened into a slit, pure loathing filled inside. She kicked him in the shin before leaving the room. Dib moaned in pain as he massaged his swollen neck, hearing a small ding from his computer.

"_Data has been halted. Interference with correspondent has occurred. Please take notice to the following situation."_ The computer's screen blinked as the message replayed over and over. After it replayed twice, Dib got up and limped over to the computer. His printer was still making its flow of data, but the documents had stopped. By the looks of the recordings, it showed that Zim had taken off the ring.

Dib frowned and wondered why Zim would take off the ring. He thought about it for a moment or two until he realized this was a perfect opportunity to spy. He grabbed his equipment and stashed away in a gym back, followed by his night goggles and tape recorder. Dressed in black with his hair tucked away into a beanie, Dib flew down the stairs and out the door. He slurred out where he was going but his father wasn't paying attention; he was too busy reading a book called _How You Know Your Child is Insane_.

It had only been more or less then ten minutes when Dib hid himself in a bush outside of Zim's house. He got out the tape recorder and camera before he quickly jumped out of the bush and ran to the front door. He hid himself in the shadows and began to climb the wall. He was pretty sure at least five people stopped and stared at him, but looked away another moment. They probably thought he was a squirrel; most people in this town are really stupid anyways.

Having done this sort of routine before, Dib reached the top of the roof and tapped its weak spot gently. A lid popped up and Dib slipped in through while he made sure to be hidden. There were large wires he had to sneak around since the smallest touch would set off an alarm (he knew from experience). When he finally got past that obstacle, he fell and landed on the floor of the living room.

Dib almost gasped, realizing that Zim could've been in the room at that moment. Luckily, no one was in the room. Dib had guessed that Zim was most likely in his underground base. He looked around before moving, but was quickly tackled by something unknown.

"INTRUDER!" a high and mechanical voice cried. Dib blinked in shock and saw it was the alien's small little robot guard. Its eyes were red this time instead of the normal blue, and his mouth was no longer smiling. Dib squirmed frantically in an attempt to get away, but the robot had locked around him tightly.

He almost thought his mission to spy on Zim was over until he heard a familiar giggle. The robot wrapped around him shuddered with excitement and continued to giggle. "I missed yooooooou!" He giggled appreciatively before backing off and running into circles.

"Shhh! Be quiet you stupid little robot!" Dib tried covering his mouth but the robot snaked out of his grasp.

"Whatcha doin' in heeeeeere?" the robot droned. It bounced off the walls crazily, making it impossible for Dib to get a hold of him.

"GIR! Stop that aggravating laughter! I AM DEEP IN RESEARCH!" Dib froze when he heard that familiar voice. In an instant, he tucked himself away into the shadows again while Gir just giggled to himself and continued to bounce off the walls. Zim popped out of the trash can in the kitchen and stomped inside. He wasn't in his disguise, so his crimson eyes leered at Gir. His pak unit sprouted spider like limbs and they show at Gir with such force.

"Yaaaaaay," Gir squealed. "We're playing spider! Are you gonna eat me know, Master?" Gir squirmed around in the limbs while Zim growled in aggravation. Dib's heart began to pump rapidly, afraid that he would be discovered so soon.

"_No_, Gir. I will not comply in playing with you. No what on Irk were you doing up here? Do you know how LOUD you are. I can hear you from my base!" Zim let his pak drop Gir onto the floor. The robot landed in a twitching heap – it was frightening really.

"I was talking to someone!" At these words, Zim's antennae perked. His eyes narrowed and he started looking around the room frantically. Dib was sure Zim would har his heartbeat or notice how hard he was breathing. Thankfully, he didn't.

"Who, Gir? Who was here?" Zim grabbed onto his metal shoulders and shook him violently. The robot just laughed gleefully and began to twitch and shudder. Dib was surprised that he hadn't completely exploded yet.

"Uhhhhh. I think it was the Taco Man! Wait…that was yesterday…uhhh…I'm sorry, Master! I forgot!" The small robot stopped shuddering and smiled, but broke into tears and wailed loudly. Zim slapped his leather-clad claw onto his face and released the small robot. Gir instantly lit up when he was let go. Returning to his usual self, the little robot grabbed onto his Master.

"Hey Master!" Dib's breath had slowed down, but his heart skipped a beat when Gir looked like he remembered something. He grabbed his throbbing chest and tried to find another way out. "You're not wearing that ring-thingy!"

_Click_. Dib automatically turned his recorder on. This was the moment he was waiting for; Zim would finally reveal if he truly had feelings for Gaz or not. The suspense ate away at him as Zim lifted his other claw and inspected it nonchalantly.

"I took it off. It began to annoy my superior claw," Zim waved his hand around as if he didn't care, but his face became a darker shade of green. Gir's face lit up and he giggled knowingly.

"You're lying! You're smluk is reacting! My sensors can tell!" Zim turned a darker shade of green when Gir gave his revelation.

"N-no! I'm speaking the honest truth! How dare you question me, you – " But Zim didn't finish his angered statement, for Gir began to bounce around screaming '_liar_' consistently.

"LIAR PANTS! You just don't wanna admit you like that earth girl! She's scaaaaaary!" Gir began to tremble at the thought of her, but quickly smiled. "But she smells like piggys! I like piggys…" Gir sighed blissfully, but was knocked back and thrown through the front door. Dib gasped, but quickly covered his mouth. Zim was now purple. He seemed furious and he was grinding his teeth together.

"Don't _ever_ accuse me of having any affection for these earth stink beasts. They're nothing but _rats_!" Zim spat on the ground angrily before stomping off to the toilet, the sound of a flush and a pop saying he had gone. Dib gasped for air once he knew it was safe. His anxiety made him short of breath and the adrenaline made his heart skip beats. He quickly ran out the small hole Gir had made in the wall. As he got out, he noticed Gir twitching and smoke rising from his head, but the odd SIR unit was laughing continuously.

With his equipment over his arm and the newly found information he had received, Dib tucked back into the darkness. He had much more experiments to do and more research to go over.


End file.
